My Mind, My Love
by paper-fl0wers
Summary: Logan was always jealous of Scott and Jean, but suddenly feels for someone else. One-shot.


**My first one-shot. Enjoy!**

My Mind, My Love

A mind, mine in particular, is always filled with confusing feelings and ridiculous thoughts. My mind is always racing with new feelings. Feelings of rage, love, hate, and who knows what else, I don't even know.

I'm usually the first one up because I like the privacy of eating breakfast alone. I also don't like too much noise in the morning. Cyclops always pokes fun at me in front of Jean and says I'm anti-social, but why should I give a crap about what he thinks? Then again, he does do it front of Jean…

As I walked down the stairs of the mansion, I began to think about her. My devilish and cutesy comments toward her were not to make Scott jealous, but because I felt strong feelings for her and could never admit it. The only thing I can ever do is flirt with her. She does love Scott more. Besides, if I did tell her Scott would be outraged and I know that he would watch over Jean like a hawk for fear of losing her. He really did love her, but so did I.

When I arrived at the kitchen I decided to forget about it and pretend that I didn't care for her. Scott probably cares for more than I do anyway. Even I can confess that.

I poured a bowl of cereal and sat down, minding my own business. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Jean had arrived until she greeted me.

"Morning, Logan."

"Hey." I muttered. I decided to have little fun and smirked while saying, "Any general reason you're up earlier than usual?"

Jean blushed in spite of herself and said, "Nope. Just woke up early is all."

I got up and put my bowl in the sink. Resting my elbow on the counter and shooting her a wolfish grin I asked, "You sure?"

She took me by surprise and took a step towards. Laughing a little while putting a loose strand of red hair behind her ears she said, "Positive."

Scott came into the kitchen, giving me the dirtiest look he's ever given me. I was actually startled to see him look at me that way. He's never looked so angry at me before.

"Scott...we were just talking, I swear." Jean said.

He just stood there, that look of hatred still resting on his face. I could tell he wanted to punch me. I just looked away. I wasn't trying to make him angry, honestly. I really cared for her, and sometimes I couldn't control these feelings.

Scott just growled slowing and left.

I leaned into to her right after that, experimenting what she might do. She gently pushed me away.

"Logan, no." Jean replied.

"Come on, just try it." I encouraged her, the smile never leaving my face.

"I'm sorry, Logan. It's Scott, I-I love him." Jean looked at me with sympathetic eyes and left.

"Logan, are you alright?" I over and saw Storm. She was looking at me with soft eyes. Her hair was as snow-white and curled gently behind her ears.

I ran a hand through my hair, embarrassed, "Um, how much of that did you see?"

"Enough to know." She replied simply.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't what it looked like." I lied.

"Oh, so you didn't strike out." She teased.

Normally, I would have been angry with a comment like that, but for some reason, I wasn't. I knew she was joking. I looked up at her and to my surprise, I laughed! For some reason, everything she said was funny and at the same time beautiful.

She sat down, and held my hand gently, "So, you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Why should I care?" I replied, still keeping the tough guy appreaence.

I wished badly to tell her how I felt right now.

She sighed, "You know, Logan. Since you came to this school, I've been pretty jealous."

I chuckled, but was also surprised, "Of me?"

"No, of Jean."

"Why?"

She looked at me with serious, yet sweet eyes, "Because she won you over."

Her words this time surprised me even more. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Wow, uh, I don't know what to say."

I continued to stare at her. I never realized how delicate and beautiful her features were. She looked right back at me. I was in a whirlwind as my stomach dropped. This was not me. This was not the normal Logan at all.

That afternoon, I was hanging out on the couch and watching tv by myself when Jean came down the stairs with Scott, looking happier than ever.

"What's got you two so happy?" I asked.

Jean hesitated to speak but Scott blurted out, "I proposed to her."

_"What?"_ I was in shock.

"We're getting married!" I could tell he was more happy rather than trying to make me jealous. So, that's why he was aso angry about this morning, I thought to myself, but it didn't make me feel any better.

I got up and went into the kitchen. Sitting on chair near the table, I rested my chin onto my fist, thinking hard. I was bitter and jealous. I didn't even want to look at them.

Those feelings went away quite quickly, which was unusual. I suddenly thought of Storm. I thought of Storm right away, actually.

No, I don't love her, I thought. I shook my head in disgust. But, hey, she even admitted she loved me. So what's the problem?

Without hesitation I emerged from my seat and ran down the hall. Storm was teaching now, and I had to find her.

I barged into her classroom just during a lesson.

"Logan?" cried Storm.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Logan, I'm teaching a lesson."

"I need to talk to you, now."

She rather reluctantly went to stand outside of the classroom while I heard reckless giggles from the students, but I didn't care.

"Ororo, I didn't realize until I found out Scott and Jean were getting married that I loved you."

I let my mind take control of me. I leaned in and kissed her. I noticed she was taken by surprise by the look in her eyes, but she was quick to respond. She closed her shocked eyes, and the two of us passionately kissed. It was a sweet, powerful, affectionate kiss that made me realize I had absolutely nothing to be jealous of anymore.

It wasn't until after the kiss I realized the students were spying on us from inside the classroom, and they broke down into hysterical laughter. I knew we would be the hot new story amoung the kids now.

I looked at her. She smiled warmly. I returned the smile. The thoughts of bitterness left my mind and were suddenly replaced with strength and lust. I kept them in my head though. I always keep my thoughts in my head, and like I said before, my feelings always change. This feeling is too strong though. This one is here to stay.

**The idea to write this just came to me a few days ago and I finally decided to type it up. So, there it is. Now, return the favor and review!**


End file.
